


Go To Sea Once More

by redfiona



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen, Pre-film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hard life being a sailor, but even harder being a sailor's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sea Once More

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from an old folk song.

~~~~

He'd promised her last time that that trip would be the last. And when he'd come home she thought she'd have him back forever. But they'd gone through the money so quickly, even though he'd come back from that last trip better paid than usual, far better paid.

Will's coming had seen to the money though. Not that he wasn't her dearest treasure, but clothing him had cost money and so would schooling him. With that learning her son would be a proper country gent, far better than his sea-faring father.

That had been another expense, buying this leasehold and setting up shop at the smithy. But it would have been worth it if it would keep him out of the sea's clutches.

"You promised me that the last time would be just that."

"And I meant it, but how else can I pay the way for you and the bairn? We've not got enough money to buy any coals for the smithy, never mind anything else."

"So now I'm to go home to my parents as a laughing stock."

"Those that laugh will be laughing out of the other side of their faces when I get back."

"If you get back."

"I'll get back, don't worry about it, chuck. The captain I'll be sailing with may be a rum cove, but he's never lost a man yet."

"But I hear such stories of pirates,"

"Don't worry your head about it, that's all they are, stories. Never yet met one of those pirates that loot and pillage and what have you." He kissed her on the head. "I've got to go, love, for you and the bairn."

She guessed it would be two years at least afore she saw him again, what with the time it would take him to get to the Caribbean and back, plus it would take at least six months to earn anything like decent money. It was all very well for him to be saying not to worry but he didn't have to wait here, sitting and not knowing. At least he knew where she and the bairn would be.

"While you're off gallivanting, mind you always tie your bootstraps, Bill, wouldn't want you falling overboard."

"I will love, don't you worry."

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> End notes: A short explanation might be needed. I always assumed that Bootstrap Bill hadn't told his wife that he was a pirate but just an ordinary sailor. Hence the not knowing any pirates, I'm supposing Captain Jack's crew didn't do much raping and pillaging.


End file.
